


What I Did For Love

by musikurt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Nick Burkhardt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Top Sean Renard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Renard enjoys getting what he wanted, even though the cost has started to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did For Love

Captain Sean Renard was at a loss. He had definitely been enjoying the true intended outcome of the magic the hexenbiest had worked for him, but he was becoming increasingly troubled by the side effects. His mind was wandering to Juliette so often that it made him quite uncomfortable and he was worrying about her own fledgling obsession as well. He sat up in his bed and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're tired already," said a voice from the doorway to his left, interrupting his thoughts. Nick emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and with a towel fastened around his waist. "I've only just arrived."

Sean smiled, taking a moment to let his eyes linger on Nick's torso. "No, though it has been a long week."

"Well, let me help with that." Nick climbed up onto the bed and nudged Sean until he had turned to face the wall. Nick kneeled behind him and placed his hands firmly on the captain's shoulders. "You really need to relax more often."

"You could come over more than twice a week, you know. I'm certain that would help." Sean flashed a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

"Sean, you know all the reasons why that is not a good idea," Nick replied, digging two knuckles on his right hand into the base of Sean's neck. "I'm surprised Juliette doesn't suspect something the way it is."

Sean winced and let out a quiet moan. "Leave her and you can move in here."

"And yet another reason - you really think it would go over well for either of us if it was made known what we got up to on Tuesday and Saturday nights?" Nick tried to work out a knot on the upper part of Sean's left shoulder.

"If you lived here, it could be ever other night, too." Sean turned his head to the right and looked back at Nick. Nick chuckled, leaned in, and gave him a kiss. Sean's worries all faded from his mind in the instant their lips touched. This was what he had wanted - this had been the thing he'd longed for and thought would always remain out of reach.

Nick shifted slightly and his towel came undone. He let it drop to the bed and felt the skin of Sean's bare back against his thighs. Ever since he'd discovered his unexplained desire to sleep with his boss approximately a month before, he'd found physical contact between them to be an intense experience. It made it difficult to keep his composure at work - both wanting nothing more than to strip the captain's clothes off and knowing that they couldn't touch or Nick wouldn't be able to control himself.

Sean turned to face him and rose onto his knees. They continued kissing as Sean's hands reached around and caressed Nick's back. Sean could feel Nick's body responding to his touch and allowed his hands to rest on the upper part of his lover's buttocks. Nick's lips wandered away from Sean's mouth and seemed intent on exploring every last inch of his neck.

"Nick, I--" Sean had started to wonder if the more often he had physical contact with Nick, the more intensely his thoughts of Juliette seemed to be. He'd spent the entire afternoon considering the correlation and it was starting to add up.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Nick's mouth had made its way to Sean's left nipple as his right hand slid across the front of Sean's black boxer briefs. Sean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, quickly forgetting what he had intended to say.

Sean reached down and placed his own right hand just below Nick's navel. His hand slid down and onto Nick's cock just as Nick's slipped behind the waistband of his underwear to do the same. They let out a soft moan in unison and Nick removed the boxer briefs with his free hand.

Nick pushed Sean down onto his back and kissed his waist. There was something about the captain's body that Nick found irresistible. While he wasn't a body builder type, he had some solid muscle and the touch of tan in his complexion made him look like he could have been a model in his younger days -- or even now if he really wanted to be.

Nick put his tongue on Sean's navel and slowly lowered it to the base of his cock. He looked up to wink at Sean before wrapping his lips around it. Sean shuddered. Just as Nick felt uncontrollable sensations whenever they touched, Sean sometimes worried he was going to go into convulsions during Nick's blowjobs. In reality, he didn't feel Nick was necessarily a better cocksucker than any he'd experienced before - he knew it had to be because it was Nick specifically that pushed him to his limit.

Sean allowed his hand to rest on the back of Nick's head, smiling as it bobbed up and down in front of him. He'd expected he would need to give Nick some instruction on this the first time, considering he had never been with a guy before. Sean wasn't sure if it was instinct, Nick being untruthful, or the effects of the magic, but he definitely seemed to know his way around another man's body. Sean dropped his hand to the bed beside him and let out a long breath. "Switch?"

Nick popped up and eagerly flopped onto his back next to Sean. "Ready for you anytime." Sean smiled again as he twisted around on the bed so his face was in Nick's lap. When the two of them were alone together, there was always a playfulness to Nick's demeanor that Sean absolutely adored. He stared at Nick's cock for a moment before assuming his usual position - Nick's tip pushed all the way to the back of his throat while his fingers toyed with Nick's balls.

No woman that Nick had ever been with could deepthroat his entire cock. He had never thought this was a strange thing, as he knew he was a bit bigger than average. But when Sean has so easily been able to do it, he feared that he'd just been with inexperienced or uninterested women. He realized that was a likely unfair and sexist assumption, but after experiencing Sean's amazing skills, Nick knew he was unlikely to go back again.

Nick reached down and tapped Sean on the shoulder, indicating he was ready for their next position. They tended to follow the same rotation on the nights they spent together. Though one might think it, neither of them ever felt bored because of it. In fact, they often looked forward to the slow progression from kissing, to sucking, to fucking.

Sean moved back onto his knees and grabbed a condom out of the stand near the head of the bed and rolled it into place. Nick turned over and climbed up onto his hands and knees, a smile forming across his lips as he thought about what was coming next. Sean teased the tip of his cock against Nick's hole and smiled as Nick arched his back in anticipation. He closed his eyes as he pushed himself into his subordinate, slowly working in as deeply as Nick would allow him to go.

When Sean was all the way inside, Nick whispered, "Fuck me, Captain. Fuck me hard." Sean barely needed the invitation as his hips suddenly activated and he started thrusting back and forth. He increased his speed and intensity as he went, eliciting louder and more forced moans from Nick as he did so. Nick was very vocal when he was being fucked, something that served only to turn Sean on even more. He lost all sense of himself when he was inside of Nick and truly felt like, at some point during it all, they truly merged as one.

Nick let out a loud, long moan as his cock erupted onto the pillow he had placed in front of his knees. His body weakened for a moment during the process and his elbows bent slightly before his head dropped onto the bed below him. Sean kept forcing his cock into Nick, still pushing hard and letting out loud groans of his own. A few thrusts later, he felt his own body spasm as his cock let loose into the condom.

Sean slid out of Nick after a moment and dropped onto the bed next to him. He grabbed a tissue from the stand by the bed and used it to remove the condom and clean himself up. He took the pillow that had been under Nick and tossed it onto the floor. Sean then rolled onto his side and put his arms around Nick, who had been silent since he came a few minutes before. He leaned in and kissed Nick on the neck.

"I love you, Sean," Nick said quietly as he slid onto his own side to face him.

"I love you, too, Nick." Sean pulled him closer and held him there, occasionally kissing his neck again as the two slowly fell asleep.


End file.
